


Friendship Bites

by Fuzzinator23



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/F, M/M, Post-Endgame, Slight gore: Blood, Supernatural - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzinator23/pseuds/Fuzzinator23
Summary: "So, you want to hear a tale of mystery, love, and the unknown? Well! You came to the right place for that! Gather around my magic hellfire, for this story will bring us to a whole new length of truth."





	1. Winter Chills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a normal day for Possum Springs. Simple life, simple friends. But things never stay the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewritten style of the first chapter with some improvements. I hope you all like this renewed chapter! :3

It was a slow day for the town of Possum Springs, winter was already hitting the town as a light amount of snow fell that day. Many of the people in town were wearing winter clothing, from hats to mittens, in order to keep themselves warm, and those who were usually outside were in the warmth of their homes. Most would be at home by the fire with family. Others were around and about to travel from place to place to get to their daily needs.

One individual was none other than Mae Borowski. She wore a blue and orange varsity jacket from college, along with a puff ball hat on her head, her ears poking out of makeshift holes. Mae was glad that winter was coming, since it meant Longest Night was around the corner. Plus, she wanted to ask Bea if she wanted to come with her to Mr. Chazokov’s place. To be honest, she was a little nervous to ask her.  
  
Mae: ‘I wonder if Bea will like it? There’s going to be Mr. Chazokov, hot cocoa, people, maybe even Germ will be there?’   
  
She scratched her chin as she walked down the sidewalk, seeing very few people on the street, giving her less reason to use the power lines to get over them. But as she did, she smiles at seeing more Longest Night decorations in town. They gave the dying town a beautiful glimmer.  
  
Mae: “Man, gotta love the decorations.”  
  
Germ: “I agree!”  
  
Mae nearly jumped out of her pants as she looked behind her, discovering that Germ had quietly came up behind her. The only thing that changed was the addition of a navy blue knitted scarf. Sometimes she wondered if Germ was a ninja.  
  
Mae: “Geez! Germ, don’t do that!”  
  
Germ: “Hahaha, I scared yoouuu.”  
  
Mae: “Yeah! You did!”  
  
She gave Germ a punch to the shoulder, who only laughed as he sat down on Selmer’s steps.  
  
Germ: “So, what’s going on?”  
  
Calming down, Mae soon sat on the steps next to Germ.   
  
Mae: “Not much Germ. I was just looking at the decorations, Longest Night is coming up soon.”  
  
Germ: “I like the decorations, plus it’s fun to be with the family”  
  
Mae: “Dude, it’s always fun to be with a family on Longest Night. Plus, everyone has their own little thing for it.”  
  
Germ: “Rail Riders spray neon paint onto train cars, making bright stars.”   
  
Mae: “Wow, that’s pretty cool. I kinda wanna see that now.”  
  
Germ: “They usually do it to old train cars, but sometimes they like to paint the ones that do go along.”  
  
He grabbed a stick and starts making faces in the snow. Mae could only snicker at the sight of some of them.  
  
Germ: “So, how’s your brain doing?”  
  
Mae: “Huh? Oh, well, I guess I’m ok. I talked to my mom and dad about what happened at college.”  
  
Germ: “And?”  
  
Mae: “I’m lucky they didn’t see me like I was some crazy person. They want to get help for me, but we can barely afford anyone. Hanging out with you and the others helps at least.”  
  
Germ: “You can’t have too many friends Margaret. Family is important, but having others to fall back on when you lose your way is something else. It’s good to know we see each other and others as friends.”  
  
To say the least, Mae was shocked. That was the most he has ever said to her. He was usually the quick sentence guy.  
  
Mae: “Yeah, it is. That’s a pretty wise thing to say.”  
  
Germ: “You’re my friend as well. I’ll care like I care about Rabies.”  
  
Mae: “Heheh, how is the Trash King anyway?”  
  
Germ: “You have no idea. He learned how to open a soup can!”  
  
Mae: “He’s gonna grow to be a great king, for sure.”  
  
Germ: “You have no idea Margaret, you have no idea.”  
  
Standing from the steps, Mae stretched and walks down the steps. She had stuff to do, a friend to see.... maybe even get something to eat.  
  
Mae: “Well! I better get going, I’m going to meet up with Bea.”  
  
Germ: “Beatrice? Why’s that?”  
  
Mae: “I’m going to ask her if she wants to go to Mr. Chazokov’s for Longest Night. He’s going to have hot cocoa and show us a super moon!”  
  
Germ: “Is it like a date?”  
  
Mae went wide eyed, a blush coming on her cheeks.   
  
Mae: “W-What? No, We’re just going to hang out.”  
  
Germ: “Well I’m going to go, have fun.”  
  
Watching him walk away, she tries to lose her light blush as she soon heads off to the Ol’ Pickaxe. She just hope Germ didn’t see it.

 ** _========_**  
  
Beatrice Santello took a deep drag of her cigarette as she slumped against the counter. The day was going by slow as she kept watch with tired eyes on the old, dusty shop. She was always at the Pickaxe even on days where the snow would probably block her way out.   
  
Bea: “Luckily we have a ton of rock salt, I guess.”  
  
While her mind traveled to get rid of her boredom, she thought back to her weird autumn. They had investigated the ‘ghosts’ only to find that a cult was at play, sacrificing people to some hole into the ground, even what happened to Casey. Gregg was so distraught to find out. She wished she could forget, but how was she going to forget that? She just hoped that no one has ever encountered those men.  
  
The bell jingled as the door opened to reveal her best friend, Mae Borowski, who was always there at the time of 3 pm or later. Mae was always there for her when she was a kid, and after she got back, Mae was always looking for a way to hang out with her. She took her nearly finished cigarette away from her lips and stamps it into the ashtray with three other stubs.

Mae: "Hey Bea! How is it going?"  
  
Bea: "Work is still trying to drag me into a grave. No luck so far, how about you?"

Mae gave a shrug as she walked up to the counter. Bea soon pulled out a fresh cigarette to have.   
  
Mae: “Ok I guess, just dealing with my crazy head. And the... weird autumn didn’t help. I’m just glad to have you guys to hang out with.”

Bea: "Well, I’m just glad you’re ok. I was seriously going to disassemble that guy if he hurt you.”  
  
Mae shivered at the mention of the events several weeks ago.  
  
Mae: "Can we move from that subject?”  
  
Bea gave a nod. There was a long silence between the two as Mae sat on the counter. Bea could tell that Mae was thinking about something. But she couldn’t tell why she was acting like this. It kinda gave her.... worry?  
  
Bea: “Hey, what’s the matter?”  
  
Mae: “Huh?”  
  
Mae: “Oh, I guess I have something on my mind.”  
  
Bea: “I can wait until you tell me.”  
  
Mae: “Really?”  
  
Bea only gave a nod as she tapped her tail on the ground.  
  
Mae: ”Um.....do you want to go to Mr. Chazokov’s on Longest Night?”  
  
Bea: “Mr. Chazokov’s? You mean your old Astrology teacher?”  
  
Mae: “Yeah, him. He’s going to show us a super moon and everything!”  
  
Bea placed the cigarette down on the counter in thought. Mae looked really excited to tell her this. It kinda made her excited too, but she kept her stoic expression.  
  
Bea: “Uh... I don’t know, I’m pretty busy with work.”  
  
Mae: “It’s going to be in a few days. You should be able to come.... right?”  
  
Seeing the look on Mae’s face, Bea tried to keep a blush hidden. She decided to give a small smile.  
  
Bea: “I’ll think about it.”  
  
Bea proceeded to pick up the unlit cigarette and placed it in her lips. Mae gave a smile, but looked at the cigarette with a slight worry. She wanted to also tell her about her smoking problem, but she knew that it was something to help her cope. Maybe tomorrow she can tell her.  
  
Bea, while busy, wasn’t blind to Mae’s expression change. What was eating at her? It was making her worried as well. Before she could ask though, the clock chimed for 3:30 PM. Guess she will ask her tomorrow.  
  
Bea: "Well, looks like I’m going to close up the store early today."   
  
Mae only gave her casual, questioning pose with a grin.  
  
Mae: “Look at you Beatrice. Knocking off work again?”  
  
Bea: "It’s been a long day with literally no one in here. If no one’s coming in, I’m going out."   
  
Mae: “You love committing crimes, admit it Beabea.”  
  
Bea: “Oh, yes, I so looove to knock off work.  
  
There was that sweet sarcasm that Mae loved.  
  
Bea: “In fact, I’m going to commit a crime later.”  
  
Mae: “Really?”  
  
Bea: “No, I’m not committing a crime. If I did, I would probably lose the store if I do.”  
  
Mae: “You’re no fun.”

Bea gave a small smile to Mae, patting the cat’s back.  
  
Bea: “Maybe tomorrow we can hang out. I’m heading to another party that Jackie has. Want to come along?”  
  
Mae: “Yeah! Thanks Bea.”   
  
Bea: “Just don’t screw up this time.”  
  
Mae: “Ok, ok! See you later!”  
  
Giving her friend a smile, Mae soon got her jacket on before heading out the door. But before she did, she gave a slight peck on Bea's cheek. She finally went out the door, leaving Bea stunned at the counter. A soft blush was forming on the girl’s face.  
  
Bea felt the area that Mae kissed, feeling it start to get warm under the cold scales. Mae had stayed around her when she returned, even when she was an asshole to Mae when she returned. She still called her a friend, but she had conflicting feelings.  
  
She soon looked up at the clock and lowered her head and pinched the bridge of her snout, shutting her eyes in the progress. She needed to leave soon anyway for an important meeting.  
  
Bea: ‘Maybe.... I’ll talk to Mae about it.’  
  
With that, she heads out the door to get herself ready for tonight.  
  
**========**  
  
Nighttime came to the town, the snow seemed to die down and the night sky was crystal clear. All the residents were now in their beds. The wind barely blew through the trees. The town was dead silent, the moon above in the clear sky glistening down onto the town, but it barely made a shadow appear. It was the perfect time to be unseen in any condition.  
  
A figure made their way through the streets, their identity covered by a brown cloak  & hood. They let out a slight curse about how cold it was. But the figure continued up the steps that lead to the church before, with a quick spin, jumping onto the lamppost and onto the power lines. They made their way across the lines, being careful not to alert the dog by the window. When the figure finally got to the final stretch of the power lines, they walked across the stone balcony towards someone sitting on the roof.  
  
On the roof ahead of the figure was a kid who looked up at the stars in the night sky with her hood over her head. The kid was none other than Lori M. They made their way over quietly and grabbed Lori’s shoulder. **  
**  
Both: "AAAH!"   
  
Both of them screamed. Lori holding her hand over her chest and the figure holding onto the roof. They shook like mad after the scare from the small mouse.  
  
Lori: "D-Don't scare me like that Mae!"   
  
Mae: "Sshh! Whisper Lori, geez."   
  
With a flip of her hood, she revealed her head, wearing her fuzzball hat.  
  
Lori: "S-Sorry! I-I'm not used to c-coming out this late- a-and helping you with this problem- *huff**huff* and- and-."

Mae: "Lori, Lori. Calm down. It's not your fault, ok? I was kinda silent coming up here. I don't blame you."  
  
She knew that the little mouse would worry about most things that happened. She placed a hand on her friend's back and rubbed it.   
  
Lori: "Th-Thanks Mae."  
  
Lori gave a small smile and slowly calmed down before giving Mae a quick hug. Mae accepted it and gave one back.  
  
Mae: “Don’t mention it, kid.”  
  
Lori: “S-So what’s new?”  
  
Mae: “Well, Longest Night is coming up, asked Bea if she wants to hang out at Mr. Chazokov’s. I can’t wait to see the super Moon and have delicious hot cocoa.”   
  
Lori: “Sounds like you can’t wait.”  
  
Mae: “Yeah, Mr. Chazokov makes the best hot chocolate, he gets it right every time.”  
  
Lori: “How do you know?”  
  
She was joking, right? Lori has never had Mr. Chazokov’s, one-of-a-kind cup of hot cocoa?? It was blasphemy in her own silly sense.  
  
Mae: “Ok, you’re coming to with me to see the super moon as well.”  
  
A look of nervousness developed on Lori’s face.  
  
Lori: “Y-You don’t have to d-do that. I’m ok with n-not going. Really.”  
  
Mae: “Woah, Lori, chill, it’s really not an issue.”  
  
Lori: “B-But what if I e-embarrass you? What if I d-don’t like it? I-I-.”  
  
Her sentence was cut short as Mae wrapped her arms around her into a hug. Mae really wondered why she worried so much.  
  
Mae: “Lori, you will be ok. If I didn’t want you to go, I wouldn’t have asked. Besides, you really need to try the hot cocoa.”  
  
Lori: “Heheh, o-ok Mae.”  
  
With a nod, Mae sighed as she relaxed. That didn’t last long as she slightly clutched her head as a headache came along. Lori’s calm smile turned to one of concern.  
  
Lori: ”A-Are you ok, Mae? H-How bad is it?”  
  
Mae gave a sigh and rubbed her eyes a bit.   
  
Mae: "Kinda bad really. I can’t sleep even though I feel tired. My headaches get worse by the minute. God, and my teeth are ache like crazy.”  
  
Lori: "Th-Then that doesn’t s-sound good. Wanna h-head to our u-usual place?"   
  
Mae could see that Lori was still nervous. So she carefully stood up and nods to the small mouse before jumping down to the stone balcony, slowly leading Lori to the balcony below. Opening the window to the closed off room, Mae led Lori into the small room that had a couple white rats inside. She was glad that a couple of her rat babies were still around in the storage house.   
  
Mae: "Well, here we are. Safety sweet safety."  
  
Lori looked around the room before looking to the two rats. She jumped back a bit when one of them hissed at her.   
  
Lori: "A-As safe as it gets."  
  
Mae: "Don't worry Lori. They only go after dummies that aren't invited by me."   
  
Mae soon settles into a small patch of blankets and pillows next to a makeshift heater, her tail curled around herself.  
  
Lori: ”I-I’m still surprised that y-you and Gregg were able to m-make all this for me.”

Mae: “Aww, thank you. It took us a while, but we were able to make this place home for you during the winter.”  
  
Lori: ”Y-You guys didn’t have to. Y-You could’ve gotten into trouble.”  
  
Mae: ”Actually, I got the blankets and pillows from my mom. Gregg and Germ helped with getting the heater, they had fun making it.”  
**  
** Lori: ”St-Still, you guys did a lot for me....I-I don’t know how to thank you.”  
  
Mae: “Nope, we did it because we care about you, so we want nothing from you in return, ok?”  
  
She gave a smile as she soon pats her lap, signaling Lori to sit on her lap. Looking to her lap, Lori nods a little.  
  
Lori: “O-Ok.”  
  
Mae soon started to hear something recognizable.  
**  
Ba-bump! Ba-bump! Ba-bump!  
**_  
_ Mae: ‘She’s scared about it.’  
  
She gave a gentle frown as she watched Lori slowly walk over to her. When Lori reached her, Mae crossed her legs for Lori to sit in. She could hear her bones creak. Her heart pump. Her breathing tremble. She hated how scared Lori was.  
  
Mae: "I can wait till you calm down Lori."  
  
Lori: "N-No- *huff**huff* I-I'm ok. I'm not u-used to this."  
  
She was obviously scared. Mae wanted to calm the kid down, so she did a little thing that she knew from her mother that calmed her down.  
  
Wrapping her arms around the shaking mouse, she also wrapped her friend up in the cloak. She gave Lori a comforting hug to calm her down, her tail wrapped around Lori's thin tail. Laying back against the wall, she moves Lori to lay back, hearing the frightened mouse slowly calm down.  
**  
Ba-bump!........Ba-bump!........Ba-bump!  
  
** Mae smiled in satisfaction at hearing the small mouse's heart slowly beat. She liked hearing the slow beating. The soft breathing. It calmed her as well.  
  
Mae: "Better?"  
  
Lori gave a slow nod, nuzzling and wiggling into the warmth and kindness Mae gave her. It was comforting and caring to the little mouse.  
  
Lori: "Yeah....thanks Mae."  
  
Mae could feel a warmth grow in her heart. After the few days she had arrived back to the town, she hanged out with the little mouse in her arms. She also took care of her like she did with her trash babies in the little storage room. But with more care than the others. She slowly brushed the side of Lori's cheek with her hand.  
  
Mae: "Don't mention it kid."  
  
Mae: “Comfortable enough?”  
  
Lori: “Yeah.”  
  
Mae: “Want me to tell you one of my granddad’s stories?”  
  
Getting a nod, she soon tells Lori the tale of how the Ghost Star was discovered. Of how Adina Astra went through an ancient forest to find both the star and to see the ghost of her dead lover. How she encountered snowmen that could talk when built. Of meeting the keeper of the forest god. Even how she survived a Huncher that had eaten her dead sister to survive.  
  
Watching the little mouse yawn, she soon winces as she felt her head aches again. She would have to ask Lori anyway. So she readjusts herself to make Lori comfortable.  
  
Mae: “Hey Lori?”  
  
Lori: ”Hm?”  
  
Mae: “Um....I-I need to, um....you know.”   
  
Lori seemed to gain a bit of nervousness, but nod anyway. She pulled back the hood to reveal her head and big, round ears. They were always cute to Mae.   
  
Lori: "O-Ok....I-I'm still nervous about th-this."  
  
Mae: “I know Lori. I'll make it quick but careful. Just tilt your head to the left."   
  
She watched Lori tilt her head slowly to the left, almost hesitant. So Mae added a little more squeeze to the hug.  
  
As she lowered her head down to Lori's head level, the little mouse could see the eyes glow a dim red, redder than usual. She could hear creaking from the cat's mouth behind her. She shivered from the hot breath and a few licks on her neck from Mae, but kept her composure. Even when she felt a slight sting on her neck.

Sinking her fangs into Lori's neck carefully, Mae felt the mouse tense up and tremble a bit. Her usually big pupils narrow a bit. Letting out a soft purring sound, she slowly hugs Lori a bit more with her right arm and petted her head with her left as she drank. It was unusual for her. She hated seeing blood, but after her change, she found the liquid sweet, but she couldn’t really tell since she has only had Lori’s blood.  
  
Mae: ‘Oh, wait, I was drinking.’  
  
She slowly removes her fangs from Lori's neck, who elected a small gasp. Making sure to lick the area she bit carefully, she watched as the punctures close up and fade. She could see that the little mouse was tired from the feeding. She got up and swapped Lori to the blankets and pillows, slowly covering up the little mouse and gave a slight peck on her forehead.  
  
Lori: "G-Goodnight Mae."  
  
She slowly fell asleep in the warmth and care of the blankets and pillows.  
  
Mae couldn't help but smile at how precious her friend looked. God, she treated her more like a little sister. Her ears slightly at an angle over her head. Her calm breathing. Mae slowly petted her head before taking out a couple Twinkies and a juice pouch, placing the two next to Lori.  
  
Mae: "Goodnight Lori. Sleep tight.”  
  
Making sure that the heater was running properly, she quietly heads out the window, leaving her little step-sister to sleep comfortably.  
  
**======**  
  
Walking back to her house, Mae Borowski had to evade a couple people walking down the path, resorting her to taking an alternate route through the woods. She just hopes that she didn't get in trouble. She took careful steps as she kept her eyes open to keep the way clear.  
_  
Snap!  
_  
Ears swiveling, she soon looked around at her surroundings before seeing the outline of a figure walking deeper into the forest. Not wanting to alert them, she makes her way forward, following the figure in their footsteps before going wide eyed at her find. _  
_  
In the center of a slight clearing in the woods, a figure wore a type of cloak, but a scarf hid the face of whoever the figure was. Mae didn't like the look of this. It reminded her of the mines.   
  
Mae: ‘Oh god....o-oh god! I-Is that....one of them?’  
  
That analogy was put on hold as another figure came out of the shadows. This one wasn't well dressed like the one in the middle of the small opening. It wore a trench coat with a padded hood and gas mask. Something about the new figure seemed ominous for some reason.  
  
Scarf: "You’re late, what happened?"   
  
The voice from the finer dressed one's voice was slightly muffled by the scarf, but it was female. A slight staleness came with it as well. Mae decided to call her Scarf for now.  
  
Mask: "Yeah, sorry about that. I had some trouble with a few....things.”  
  
The gas mask figure sounded like his voice was a bit muffled by a piece of metal, but it was a deep, male voice. Mae will call him Mask.   
  
Scarf: "Things?"  
  
Mask: "Well, I need to wait for the next delivery to come into town from the trains. You, uh....might not see any of the stuff you are getting now."  
  
Scarf: "Are you effing serious!?"  
  
Mask: “Sorry, but the RRs are having a hard time checking for any good stuff this year.”  
  
The scarf-wearing figure sighed and lowered its head.   
  
Scarf: “Fine, just-.....where’s my package?”  
  
The masked figure pulled out a package from his satchel and tossed it to the scarf-wearing one. It looked like they were making a deal.   
  
Mask: “Anything else do you need?”  
  
Scarf: “I might need another lighter.”  
  
Mask: “I’ll get you a zippo lighter next time, ok?”  
  
Scarf: “Yeah, sure.”  
  
Mask: "Anyway, as you ordered: 50 wristbow bolts coated in wolfsbane, nasty stuff, 10 silver dust bombs, packet of cigarettes and a few herbal remedies for when you go out hunting.”  
  
Mae's eyes went to complete pinpricks as the color drained from her face.   
  
Mae: ‘Oh god, they're not cultists....They're both hunters....oooohhhh.’  
  
She slowly gripped her head. It felt like white noise was in her head. When she looked to the environment, one of the trees flickered to shapes.  
  
Mae: ‘No....no, not now. Just breathe, breathe....’  
  
Scarf: "Thanks for the mentioning of those things. I would've forgotten what I ordered."  
  
Mask: ”Is it bad to keep things in order?”  
  
Scarf: “Uh, no, but-.”  
  
Mask: “Then I’ll list it out just in case I screw up.”  
  
Scarf: “Ugh, fine. So what else is new?”  
  
With a thinking look, Mask pulls out a small notepad.  
  
Mask: “Well, we have the usual vampire coming into another town. I send Blue after them, no worries....however....we have two around here.”  
  
The scarf wearing twitched at hearing this. Mae could only give a curious look to this. Did she know the town? Does she live here?  
  
Scarf: “W-What? How? Who!?”  
  
Mask: “That’s what I’m not sure of. I would get accurate info every time. But these two?.....I only got riddles.”  
  
Scarf: “Tell. Me.”  
  
Mask: “.....Very well.”  
  
Mae could see him flipping through various notes. Guess he also needed to keep notes.  
  
Mask: “Ok, riddle the first. Make sure to write this down.”  
  
As Scarf pulled out a pencil and little notepad, he coughs before reading it. Mae was ready to write them as well from her hiding spot.  
  
Mask:  
_“Friends of mismatched eyes,  
I am alive.”_  
  
Scarf: “.....It....it feels familiar.”  
  
Mask: “Well, I hope you can find out what it means. Riddle the second.”  
  
Mask:  
_“Mind breaking,  
feelings gone.  
I’m seeing things,  
do I really belong?”_  
  
Scratching it into her notepad, Scarf closed it up. Mae could see that they looked ready to leave.  
  
Scarf: “So, that’s all, right?”  
  
All Mask did was give a nod. He placed his notes away before pulling out a pocket watch. A smack to the face was a response.  
  
Mask: “Aw hell, I need to go. My dinner is going to burn.”  
  
Scarf: “Hey, don’t keep me waiting. Go enjoy your dinner and hope it doesn’t burn your house down.”  
  
Mask: “Heheh, you and your sass.”  
  
Scarf: “Just get going......uh.”  
  
Night: “Nightwalker. See you later!”  
  
With a wave, Nightwalker disappeared into the shadows. Mae could only keep her eyes on the scarf-wearing hunter. She was calm now, but still terrified. She looked to the notes and name in her journal.  
  
Scarf: "Finally."  
  
With a sigh of relief, the hunter pulled something out of their pocket. Pulling down the scarf, a snout was seen as a cigarette was placed and lit, a bit of smoke coming off it. Mae gave a questioned look to the cigarette. Why did it look familiar to her?    
_  
Snap!  
_  
With a quick turn, the hunter swiftly pulled out a slightly ancient, wrist mounted crossbow, aiming to the source of the snapping before watching a squirrel come out.   
  
Scarf: “Oh for eff sakes.”  
  
Mae couldn’t have felt luckier than she had in her life.  
  
As the figure places the crossbow back into her cloak sleeve, the moon started to reveal the hunter’s face. Mae only paled at seeing it.  
  
In the center of the forest, the hunter revealed to be the hardest working person in town, one of the many things that Mae held onto, the only person who lit a cigarette. Someone who she wouldn't think would have the end of a sword hilt sticking out of the bottom of her cloak.  
  
Mae: ‘Bea.’  
  
Her mind made it sound bad as she quietly waited for Bea to leave the forest. With her curiosity found, shee soon ran as quietly as possible back to her home, only one thought on her mind.  
  
Mae: ‘What am I going to do?‘


	2. Hard Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a secret known, Mae will feel like hers won’t ever be heard. She hoped that her friend would be understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter two revamped! Surprisingly, something today caused me to finally stop procrastinating and finally finished this chapter, I promise to start revamping chapter three
> 
> Again, I'm still new to writing and I don't know how to get all of the screencaps yet, I'm waiting on Righteous_Flame and I can only get them via their stories by copying and pasting. Do give them on the writing style. So please be patient and thank you for your patience.

Hard Thoughts  
  
Mae barely slept that very night. Her mind was racing to find ways to fool itself. It tried to hide the realization of Beatrice Santello. But it wasn't helping as everytime Mae tried to close her eyes, she would think about Bea, but not like she would sometimes. She wrote everything that was heard that night in her journal, but it made Mae realize it wasn't a dream everytime she looked at the page.  
  
Mae: ‘Bea's a hunter, someone I care about could kill me like nothing!....What am I going to do?’  
  
Mae could only stare at the wooden ceiling of her room. She didn't know how to even tell her friend her secret before, now that she knew her friend might literally kill her, even more so. She let out a groan as she placed her hands on her face. Her head hated her right now.  
  
Mae: "Steady Mae. Steady!"   
  
Mae: "You gotta keep calm or she will think something is wrong! Just try to act like nothing happened."  
  
But that was a half truth to herself. The second riddle mentioned was probably hers, but the first one made her think about what it meant. She was glad to have written it in her journal, just in case something clicked. Just like Bea, the riddle felt familiar to her as well, but couldn’t put her finger on it. Mae soon sighed, her tail flicking in a bit of annoyance.  
  
Mae: “I guess I'll get ready to head out then. Maybe.....maybe I’ll meet Bea anyway."  
  
After getting her boots off the cold floor, god she absolutely hated it, Mae went down the steps to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Her mom was sitting in the chair she usually was, reading a book and tail swaying. She smiled a bit, making her way up onto the counter with a simple jump. Her tail swayed a bit.  
  
Mae: "Hey Mom."  
  
Candy: "Good morning sweetie!"  
  
Candy: "Sleep well last night?"  
  
Mae: "A bit, I guess.”  
  
Candy’s smile faded a bit as she flipped a page. It didn’t sound good to her.  
  
Candy: “Did you have any nightmares like before?”  
  
Mae: “No, I just couldn't sleep last night. I was thinking and....I guess I saw something last night.”  
  
Candy: “What did you see?”  
  
Mae: “I don’t want to say really. I’m still trying to process it.”  
  
Her mother gave a slight concerned look. It had been a few weeks since it first snowed that Mae talked about what happened in college. So it was reasonable to be worried.  
  
Candy: “Well, if you ever feel like talking to us, just...let us know, alright?”  
  
Mae: “Thanks mommers.”  
  
Candy: "Mommers knows best honey."  
  
Mae got off the counter and went to the fridge. She grabbed the nearest thing to have for breakfast: an apple.   
  
Mae: ‘The most common fruit of all. So common, that the seeds of a previous apple might grow and come out of the floorboards.’  
  
She chuckled a little as she took a bite. One thing she was lucky for about being a vampire: she can still eat and digest food. As long as she didn't forget to have blood. After eating the apple to the core, she threw it at the trash, landing a dunk.   
  
Mae: "Score!"   
  
Candy: "That's a three pointer alright."  
  
Mae: "I'm going to head over to the 'Ol Pickaxe now. Bea said that we are going to a party later."  
  
Candy: “Be careful out there. Stick close to her! Buddy system!”  
  
Heading out the door, wearing her winter jacket and hat, Mae went into town to meet her friend. On her way to the 'Ol Pickaxe, she met Selmers in her usual spot on the steps of her home. She smiled at seeing her friend on the porch for the first time in winter, wearing a warmer hoodie and a brown ushanka. She waved to the poetic bear.  
  
Mae: “Hey Selmers!"   
  
Selmers: "Hey Mae. How has it been lately? Anything new?”   
  
Her ears flicking due to some snow getting on them.  
  
Mae gave a slight shrug, slowly sitting next to Selmers on the porch. The poetic bear and her have gotten to be good friends over the past weeks. They hung out on a few occasions and even wrote poems. Mae still sucked at them, but she was improving.   
  
Mae: "Not much I guess. Going to see Bea at the store, hanging out with the few friends I have, and I think I made a good poem.”  
  
Selmers: "Think you can tell me it?"  
  
Mae: "Sure! Only if you tell me one first."  
  
Selmers: “Ok ok."   
  
Pulling out a small book, she looked through the pages, soon stopping on her newest work.   
  
Selmers: "Here's one, I call it 'Cold Gold'."  
  
Mae's pupils enlarged and she curls up. She was like a child waiting for a puppy when she listened to Selmer's poems. The bear could only chuckle to this.  
  
Selmers: “Winter Chills bring out the cold,  
But when I see the sun it's winter gold."  
  
After it was finished, Mae clapped excitedly. Her tail swayed with the same excitement.  
  
Mae: “That was great Selmers."  
  
Selmers: “Thanks Mae. You have one for me? Last time we practiced, you turned your book into a crime scene.”  
  
Mae: "Hardy har Selmers. I DO have a poem today."   
  
Soon, she pulled out her journal and flipped to a highlighted section. On the page we're scribbled out poems that she, sadly, massacred.   
  
Mae: ‘It's like a nasty battle of ink and words.’  
  
Her nose scrunched at the mess. She soon found the poem that was the only survivor. She lets out a short cough before reading.  
  
Mae: "I drink hot chocolate in the light,  
Because it will be Longest Night"*  
  
Selmers gave the short cat a smile, giving Mae a slight hug.   
  
Selmers: "Nice job, it sounds great."   
  
Selmers: "What do you plan to call it?"  
  
Mae: "Light before Night"   
  
Selmers could only give a smile, I mean, the little cat had one plastered on her face. Mae soon gave a yawn, making herself look tired.  
  
Selmers: “You doing ok Mae? You sound like you didn't have a good night's rest."  
  
Mae: “That's kinda it. I found something out that has me worried."  
  
Selmers knew what of the event where she fell. Even though she had problems of her own, it didn’t feel right that Mae had to suffer the most. It sucked to all hell. So with a reassuring smile, she wrapped an arm around the short cat.  
  
Selmers: “Well, if you ever feel like talking, you always have your friends. Things can get real shitty, but it’s good to have someone to lean on. See you around?”  
  
Mae gave a smile to the poetic bear.   
  
Mae: “Yeah, I’ll see you later.”  
  
She was glad to have a friend that was also a good motivator. So after a quick hug from the bear, she was off to the 'Ol Pickaxe to help her friend. A good amount of positive mental attitude in her head.  
  
——————

Bea: “I can't go over to work this evening Bill. I have too much on my hands."   
  
She had a growling tone with her answer into the receiver of the phone. Her cigarette nearly gone in her lips. She wasn’t having this.  
  
Bill: _"But what about the oven?? I need to get that done so I can cook!"_    
  
Bill's voice came out of the responder end of the phone. It didn't sound happy. Why did she have to keep this up? Bea slowly took her cigarette out and twists it in the ashtray.   
  
Bea: "Listen, I have been working my ass off for the whole week and tonight is a night I can actually relax. I'll send over a worker to get it fixed. Chill the hell out Bill."  
  
Bill: _"Ok! Ok! I'll wait for whoever comes over! Goodbye!"_  
  
With a click, the phone buzzed. Bea roughly puts the phone down, sighing and leaning against the counter. She didn't want to deal with this right now. With the new targets, both unknown, and the fact that her provider would be seen rarely now, she had to be alert and conservative. She also had to figure out the feelings she felt towards her friend. It was giving her a slight headache.  
  
Bea: "Worst. Week. Ever."   
  
Her tail tapping the floor behind her from the frustration.   
  
Bea: "I'm so effing glad Jackie invited me to another party!"  
  
Letting out a sigh as she sat up, she pulled out another cigarette and her lighter. Once it was in her lips, she tries to light it, getting only a few snaps. Sadly that was interrupted as the store door bell jingled, a familiar cat coming in with the familiar hat on. She gave a mental groan as she slowly took the cigarette out and played with it.  
  
Bea: ‘God damn it.’  
  
Mae: "Hey Bea. How's it going?"  
  
Bea: "I've been ok. Had a call to get something fixed, but I know I’m going to Jackie’s party.”  
  
Mae: “Did you tell them to shove it?"  
  
Bea: "Yeah, I told him to do it himself. Even to get the supplies on his own."  
  
Mae: "Really?"  
  
Bea: "No, Not really. I just told him that one of the workers would come over. Simple as that."  
  
Mae only shot a deadpan look to her sarcastic friend, to which the croc shot back a small grin.  
  
Mae: "You're no fun.”  
  
Bea: "Well, you know better than to realize I can be a buzzkill."   
  
She placed the cigarette in between her lips and pulled her lighter out. Mae saw her friend do this, giving her a slight frown.   
  
Mae: "Um, Bea? Do you think you can stop smoking in front of me?"  
  
Bea: "Why's that?"  
  
Mae: "Because I'm allergic to the smoke."  
  
Looking to her lighter, Bea could see that Mae was bothered by something. Her voice was slightly hitched and she had a glint of worry when talking about the cigarette.  
  
Bea: “What’s the real problem Mae?”  
  
Mae: “H-Huh?”  
  
Bea: “It’s not just about being allergic, is it?”  
  
Mae: ”.....N-No.”  
  
Letting a sigh out, Bea placed the cigarette and lighter.   
  
Bea: “Why?”  
  
Walking over, she jumps onto the counter and gazed to the ground.   
  
Mae: “Well, it’s just...I feel like you should quit.”  
  
Bea: “You want me to _what_?”   
  
The cat cringed away from the hissing tone, but she needed to be strong. So she sits up and looks to Bea with confidence, her tail slightly curled up.  
  
Mae: “Y-You should quit smoking.”  
  
Bea looked into her friend’s eyes as she looked at the unlit cigarette on the counter, grumbling as her tail swayed a little faster. She wished she had the cigarette in her mouth.   
  
Bea: “Why?”  
  
Mae: “Because it’s bad for you, it causes cancer, makes your voice scratchy and you-“  
  
Bea: “My voice? What do you mean?”  
  
Mae: ”You’re voice is deeper and scratchier than it used to.”  
  
Bea: “It has? Since when?”  
  
Mae: “It wasn’t this scratchy and deep since two years ago.”  
  
Bea pinched the bridge of her snout and grumbled. She didn’t know why this was coming up now. God, how she wished she had the cigarette in her lips right now.   
  
Bea: “Ok, but why is this coming up now?”   
  
Mae give a caring frown.  
  
Mae: “Because I didn’t want you to hate me again. Everything that was going on felt more important that it didn’t come up. I just didn’t want to stress you out badly.”  
  
Staring at her friend, Bea was honestly surprised that Mae came up with a sound reason. Mae was worried that the question would ruin their friendship and even cause more stress onto the crocodile. It made her feel less stressed, if only a little.  
  
Bea: ”Wow, I.....I won’t lie, that’s a bit sappy, but nice. But you know that I do it to help with stress, right?”  
  
Mae: “Yeah, I know, but maybe you’ll live longer, right? I don’t want to see anything bad happen to you.”  
  
Looking at her cigarette, Bea contemplates the idea her friend gave. She knew that it was something she used to cope with stress, but Mae had a point, it was bad for her. She lets out a sigh before placing the cigarette and lighter in her pocket.  
  
Bea: ”Alright, I’ll do it, but it’s going to be slightly hard for me, so I’ll only cut back. But you have to help me around here, ok?”

Mae could only give the croc a smile, her ears perking up and her tail swaying.  
  
Mae: ”Deal!”   
  
Bea: ”Why don’t you help me organize in the back?”  
  
Mae gave a slight smile before walking around the counter. She gave her friend a hug in appreciation before giving a peck on the cheek. Mae left Bea, who had the same growing blush, and went into the back to organize.  
  
Bea still didn't understand why that bothered her. Affection was not her strongest suit. And Mae was way out of her league for a 'boyfriend'. I mean, god, she was straight!...But then-.  
  
Bea: ‘Why does it bother me so much like this?’  
  
She groaned a bit and soon went into the back, starting by putting tools in their proper bins.  
  
Mae: "Hey Bea?"  
  
Bea: "Yeah?  
  
Mae: "When do you get off work so we can hang out?"  
  
The tall gator gave Mae a slight look. She knew that last time they went to a party, it didn't go so well. But Bea couldn't blame her. Mae was just bad with words. Bea sighed as she placed the last screwdriver back into the bin.   
  
Bea: "Uh, soon-ish. I'm heading to a party in a nearby abandoned subway. Jackie invited me and said I could bring someone."  
  
Mae frowned at hearing the name.   
  
Mae: "Oh, Jackie........She pretty much hates my guts."  
  
Bea: “She's just trying to look out for me, plus you gave her a pretty good reason to make her mad."  
  
Mae: "I'm sorry!"    
  
Mae: “I didn't know you lived a different life, ok? I just wish I knew-.”  
  
This made Mae twitch before going back to work sorting screws and nails.   
  
Mae: ‘I almost forgot that Bea was a hunter......I wish I did.’  
  
Bea could see something was wrong with that topic. She still felt a slight annoyance to the events of their last party time, but felt sympathetic at seeing the cat act like that. She didn't realize it bothered her. She let a sigh out of her nostrils, soon placing the final hammer into the proper drawer, closing it up.   
  
Bea: "Well, when we are done, head home and I'll pick you up, ok? It’s going to be the same place as last time since it’s fricking cold out at night.”  
  
Mae: “....Ok.”  
  
She remained silent through the whole chore. She was happy to be next to Bea, but it didn’t help knowing her secret.  
  
—————— **  
**  
Mae: "—and I still don't understand how there are so many screws and nails!?" Mae threw her arms up as she got out of Bea's car.  
  
Bea: "It's one of life's great mysteries Maeday."  
  
Bea: “Anyway, we're here."  
  
Looking to the staircase, Mae could see that there were lights coming from deep inside. This was the second time she was going to a party. She really didn't want to screw this up again. She felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of it. Bea caught on this as she walked over.  
  
Bea: "You ok Mae? You look like you had too many cups of watered down beer."  
  
Mae: “"I'm still nervous about what happened last time, which wasn't so good. I still feel horrible for what happened."   
  
She looked down at the gravel ground. She really didn’t want to screw this again. Giving her friend a pat on the back, Bea gave a reassuring smile. It was rare for Mae to see her smile like that. Mae hoped she was doing good for Bea.  
  
Bea: “Don't think about it too much Mae. It's wasn't too bad, hopefully they actually don’t remember any of that crap from that night. God, that would be a nasty secret to let out.”  
  
Mae: “Yeah....um..Bea?”  
  
Bea: “What is it Mayday?"  
  
Mae: "Uh...n-nothing, I still need to piece it together."   
  
This annoyed the gator slightly. She knew something was wrong with Mae, but she can't force it out of the short cat. She had a lot on her plate as well. She made sure to keep a combat knife under her winter coat and a wrist mounted crossbow hidden under her sleeve. She didn't like surprises, especially after Nightwalker told her about last night’s news.  
  
Bea: “Fine.”  
  
Bea: “Might as well head in then."  
  
As they made their way to the staircase, Bea soon saw her long time friend, Jackie, who was wearing her signature black jacket with grey sweater sleeves, by the stairs. The goat gave a smile to Beatrice.  
  
Jackie: “Hey Beatrice."   
  
Her expression soon turned sour seeing Mae. Ever since Mae left Bea like she did, she was the only friend Bea actually hanged out with. There was a sourness when it came to seeing the short cat.  
  
Jackie: “Oh, great, it’s Mae."  
  
Mae: "Hey Jackie, sorry about last time. I was kind of a jerk."  
  
Jackie: "Well, just don't do it again. That was the stupidest thing that I have seen you have done!"   
  
Bea: "I know Mae messed up, but don't be a jerk to her."  
  
Jackie gave a sigh before nodding a little.   
  
Jackie: “Yeah, fine.....just don’t let it happen again Mae Borowski, ok?”  
  
Mae: “As clear as crystal, I’m nervous though.”   
  
Bea: “Um, is everything ok? Last time was pretty messy.”  
  
Jackie: “Oh, don’t worry about that. I told them about what happened and the two boys didn’t mind this at all. Everything’s smooth sailing from now on.”  
  
Bea: “Thanks Jackie, I was pretty worried about that.”  
  
The goat gave a pat on Bea’s back as she plasters a smile. She didn’t mind doing it at all since Bea and her go back to high school. She soon coughs from the cold air and to cut the silence.  
  
Jackie: “Anyway, Beatrice and I are going to dance.”  
  
Mae: ”Can I join?”   
  
Jackie: “Yeah, sure.”   
  
Soon Jackie led Mae and Bea into the basement and to the party. As the trio enter, they could see that it was going down inside. People were dancing, grabbing drinks, luckily for Bea, it was fruit punch, and there were a few that were chatting. Mae was kinda nervous, but her mood went to positive as she saw how cool it still was.  
  
Mae: “Wow! This looks great!”   
  
Jackie: “Thanks, just.....be careful.”   
  
She soon started to dance to the music, along with Mae and Bea, who danced close, their tails swaying to the beat as well. The music was upbeat, but easing like at the last party. After a few minutes of dancing, Mae went to get punch for herself and Bea. It was weird for her to get kiddie drinks at a party, but she was glad that there was no alcohol, since last time was a mess.  
  
Mae: ‘Never again alcohol, never again.’  
  
As she took a sip of her cup, glad that there was no alcohol taste. Only a sweet, fruity one.  
  
Jackie: “Why do you still hang out with her?”  
  
Mae’s ears perked up, looking throughthe crowd to see Jackie and Bea talking towards the back of the basement party. She remained silent as the two continued on.  
  
Bea: ”What do you mean?”  
  
Jackie: ”She’s done nothing but screw your life up, yet you still talk to her.”  
  
Bea: ”Why shouldn’t I?”  
  
Jackie’s ears folded at hearing the his of Bea’s tone. She needed to press on though.  
  
Jackie: “You don’t remember the last party!? She totally embarrassed you and turned asshole when she didn’t realize the situation!”  
  
Bea: “She’s still my friend, I’m not going to just turn her away.”  
  
Jackie: “Why?? All she’s ever done was turn your life into utter hell! She even left you for college!”  
  
Mae: “At least I’m trying to do something right.”  
  
Looking out, the two saw Mae with two red cups of punch, a furrowed brow frown on her face.   
  
Mae: “After all that time, I’m still trying to get back the time that I lost with Bea. So I’m still trying.”  
  
Jackie: “You? Please, you’ve done nothing but make an ass of yourself. All you have done is cause Bea is pain and abandonment! God, you even left her for college before having the guts to come back. You shouldn’t be around Bea at all!”   
  
Mae: "I don’t care what you say! Beabea is my friend and I’m not leaving her again, even if you tell me!”   
  
She gave a pinprick glare to the goat before sighing. It made Bea nervous for some reason at seeing Mae give that wild look.  
  
Mae: “I'm going to head out to the car. I’m just ‘a bad influence’ it seems.”  
  
Handing Bea her cup, she chugged the rest of hers before crushing the cup, leaving the two in the basement of the party. She hated Jackie for that.....but she had a point. Once out of sight, Bea turned to Jackie, glaring at her old friend. She was pissed beyond belief.   
  
Bea: "What the hell Jackie?!"  
  
Jackie: “Bea, I know you’re pissed at me, but I’m looking out for you. She’s only going to get you in trouble, probably hurt you.”  
  
Bea: “Hurt me!? You don’t know anything! I don’t need you to monitor my whole life like I’m some poor, defenseless woman! I can take care of that on my own! In fact, she’s the only one who’s been there for me the first day she was back, and you know what, I lashed out to her without a care. She came back because she went through some reality-breaking shit that she couldn’t even handle! So if you think she’s ruining my life, you’re wrong. The only one who’s ruining my life right now is you!”  
  
Jackie couldn’t give any words of wisdom to her friend as she remained silent. She had lost her usually dominant tone and posture to a more submissive one, something that was out of character for her. Her usually bombastic voice was quiet and timid.  
  
Jackie: “I’m sorry....”  
  
Bea: “Yeah, sure you are. I’m going to bring Mae back, and unless she’s allowed back in here, we’re both leaving.”  
  
All she got was silence before Jackie spoke up.   
  
Jackie: “Y-Yeah, she....she can come back.”  
  
With that, she chugged the punch she had and left the quiet goat there. She couldn’t believe that Jackie would try to drive off her friend right in front of her. She couldn’t deal with her right now as she made her way up the stairs.  
  
Bea: ‘I just hope Mae's ok, that was not-.’  
  
She felt something tremble in her shirt before pulling it out. In her hand was a metal star pendant that had a light glow to it and a small tremble. She knew exactly what that meant.  
  
Making sure her wrist crossbow was armed and ready, she stuffed the pendant into her jacket before hastening her steps up the stairs. She just hoped no one was around for this. Especially Mae.

\-----  
*Poem is by Cryssalia


	3. Truth & Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the truth is shown by a friend, does trust stay intact?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the revamped version of chapter 3. Expect the others soon, hopefully

As Mae left the two alone, she could see a few people by some of the cars or inside the cars. A few of them were just chatting, others were kissing, and a few just sat together in each other's arms. She hugged her arms around herself.  
  
She felt an emptiness inside her.  
  
She couldn't help but frown at the fact that she didn't know what to do now. She didn't know how to approach Bea after finding out her secret. She couldn't even tell the one thing she had on her back since she was younger. The one thing that, after all this time and the hate she has gotten, she still held onto.  
  
Her crush for Beatrice Santello.  
  
Her eyes looked ready to tear up as she reached the car. It hurt her knowing she would be killed if Bea knew that she was a real freak. Something that lived in a fairy tale or a scary story. A monster. A vampire. Life sucked for her right now.  
  
Mae: ‘What am I going to do?’  
  
All she could do was sigh and look miserable as she reached for the door handle. But as she did, Mae heard strange noises coming from the alleyway from across and down the street. It was hard to hear what it was completely due to the snowing, but it didn’t sound natural.  
  
Losing to her curiosity, Mae slowly walked towards the source of the noise until she was close to the alleyway. Some trash cans were in place, luckily none of it stinks. Even though it was pretty dark, her eyes were getting used to the dark.  
  
However, she was unlucky in her finding as there was a shadowy black figure in the alleyway, leaning against the wall. Something seemed to phase off it as well in slight amounts. It looked like smoke and shapes. It filled the cat with worry.  
  
Looking around the trash, she found a crumbled up soda can before throwing it. As it landed to the far end, the figure gave an echoed grunt as it slowly made its way over to the sound. Glitching in it’s form could be seen as well as some wisps of smoke. It could only growl lowly as it found nothing. She was glad to be hiding.  
  
Mae: ‘What the hell is that thing?!?’  
  
All she could do was keep an eye on it from where she hid. Whatever this thing was, she couldn't even call it a person, reminded her of Eide. It had an aura almost like the cultist.  
  
Before Mae could even move away, a hand goes over her mouth and pulled her closer behind the trash cans . Her eyes went wide and her scream was muffled, until she realized that the hand was scale-covered.  
  
Mae: “Bea?”  
  
Bea: “Stay quiet.”  
  
Removing the hand, she looked to her friend to question her. She needed to be quiet though.  
  
Mae: “What’s going on, Bea? W-What the hell is that thing??”  
  
Bea could only look to the Husk as it’s back was to the trash cans they were behind. She wanted to tell Mae, but she didn’t have the time for it. Everything would have to be explained later.  
  
Bea: “Mae, I want you to get my phone from the car. It’s right on the dashboard.”  
  
Mae: “What? What are you going to do??”  
  
A sigh was all that escaped as Bea pulled out her combat knife. It made Mae flinch from it.  
  
Bea: “Just get to my car, Mae. I’m going to get close to it.”  
  
Watching her head off, Bea’s attention went to the Husk as she made her way to it quietly. If there was one thing to know about a Husk, it was that they were unpredictable. Right around that thought, Bea got behind another can as it turned to look, it’s back showing to her shortly after.  
  
Bea: ‘Too close, way too close.’  
  
Continuing her advance forward, she adjusted her grip on the knife due to her nervousness. Knife poised to strike the back joint of it’s legs, she froze when she felt the crunch of a can under her foot. The creature knew she was there now.  
  
Bea: “Crap!”  
  
Turning to her, the Husk screeched as it tried to strike her. Luckily, she backed up before she got hit, but a 2x4 caused her to fall back, her grip lost as the knife went into the snow. She tried to reach for it, but the Husk was ready to strike right above her. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she raised her arms to cover her head.  
  
Bea: ‘I’m sorry Mae, this wasn’t supposed to end like this.’  
  
Waiting for the strike, a faint whistle went over the trash can she was against before-.  
  
**Splunk!  
**  
Hearing the shriek of the creature, she looked up to see a metal pipe imbedded in it’s eye. Smoke came out of the open end as it tried to remove the pipe. As she tried to steady herself, a familiar voice was heard.  
  
Mae: “STAY AWAY FROM MY BEABEA!”  
  
Bea watched as Mae passed her with a new pipe in hand. She couldnt catch a glimpse of her face when she passed, but she knew Mae was pissed.  
  
Mae: “You might be some effing monster.”  
  
With the pipe free, the. creature screeched at the offender. It didn’t last long as Mae smashed it’s knees, black shards breaking off. Mae brought the pipe back before giving a baseball hit to the creature’s head, causing it to land on its back.  
  
Mae: “But no one, and I mean no one-.”  
  
Face hidden still, the pipe was brought high above the Husk’s head, poised to strike. That was when Mae yelled out.  
  
Mae: “-HURTS MY BEABEA!!”  
  
Swinging the pipe down with all her might, she slammed it into the creature’s face. The first hit made some smoke come out, the second a glass-like cracking, the final shattering it into pieces. But it broke with pieces of obsidian-like glass, the body glitched before slowly turning to a black powder in the snow.  
  
Bea couldn’t believe what she had witnessed. Her friend had just shattered a Husk all by herself, let alone with only rusty pipes. She could barely register anything as Mae spoke, her back still facing her.  
  
Mae: “A-Are you ok Beabea?”  
  
Bea: “Huh? Yeah, I’m fine.”  
  
Getting herself up, she searched through the snow until she found her combat knife. She really needed to put herself back into training. She soon sheathed the knife under her coat.  
  
Mae: “Bea?”  
  
Bea: “Hm? Yes, Mae?”  
  
Mae: “...... C-Can I show you something?”  
  
Bea: “What is it?”  
  
Mae: “P-Promise me you won’t freak out.”  
  
Bea: “What? Why?”  
  
Mae: “P-Please....?”  
  
All Bea could do is sigh. The situation was pretty tense, but she couldn’t understand what was bothering Mae?  
  
Bea: “I promise. But why-?”  
  
Her reply was cut short when Mae turned towards her. Bea could only flinch back when she saw Mae’s glowing eyes, fangs poking from her lips. She wanted to try and put it up to exhaustion or something reasonable for what she was seeing. Nothing reasonable came to mind.  
  
Bea: “Mae? What-.”  
  
Mae: “I’m sorry.”  
  
Stopped by the sudden reply, Bea’s look changed when she heard sniffling. She could see tears forming in the cat’s eyes, giving her a feeling of worry. Mae tried to breathe and continue.  
  
Mae: “I-I should’ve told you about..... this, when I got home. I tried to muster up the courage to tell you, but I was too scared you would hate me. I’m such a shitty friend...... I-I just couldn’t take you hating me again.”  
  
Tears fell from her eyes as she dropped to her knees, letting the pipe go while choking on her sobbing. Bea could only watch as Mae.... she couldn’t stand seeing Mae like this, she just couldn’t. Being careful as to not scare her, she knelt down in front of Mae before slowly giving her a comforting hug.  
  
Bea: “Sshh, it’s ok. Calm down.”  
  
Giving a sniffle, Mae accepted the hug and hugged back. God, Bea could feel the cat shaking like mad. She placed a hand on her back and rubbed it, hoping to calm her down. Her effort was rewarded, Mae started to lose her trembling as she calmed down.  
  
Bea: “Still with me?”  
  
Mae: “Y-Yeah.... I-I’m sorry Bea.”  
  
Bea: “No, don’t be.”  
  
Bea: “I didn’t know you were so scared of telling this secret. I’m not going to lie, I’m a little shakened by this. But I don’t hate you, ok?”  
  
Mae: “.....Ok.”  
  
Bea: “Let’s... just go back to the party, alright?”  
  
Letting go of Mae, the two got up from the snowy floor and made their way out. Bea stopped herself as she pulled out her cigarettes and lighter. Wanting to take a cigarette out, she stopped herself as she looked back to the disappearing pile of black dust, remembering what had happened. Mae had risked her life to save hers, even when she told her to go to the car. She felt a heated bump in her heart at the act.  
  
With a huff, she soon throws the cigarettes in one of the few trash cans. She decided it was a good idea to keep the plastic lighter.  
  
Mae: “Why did you throw away your cigarettes?"  
  
Bea: "...I guess I needed to be around a bit more."  
  
Bea sighed a bit, smiling a little at seeing Mae’s smile. Soon, they made their way back to Jackie’s party, only one thought coming to Bea’s mind.  
  
Bea: ‘I’m going to regret doing that tomorrow.’  
  
————

It was close to 1:00 AM by the time they were starting to leave. The party area was starting to dissolve and deconstruct itself as soon as everyone left. Mae and Bea were the last to leave the party with Jackie tailing them. She didn’t look like her big and bombastic self, but small and submissive like before when Bea yelled at her.   
  
Jackie: “Uh, can I talk to Mae quick?”  
  
Bea: “Why?”  
  
Jackie: “I want to tell her something.”  
  
Giving a slight glare, Bea gave a sigh before heading to the car. Alone with Jackie now, Mae gave a huff before looking to the goat, who led her to an alleyway. This outta be good. She watched the goat lean against the wall, allowing herself to put an arm on her side.  
  
Mae: “What do you want Jackie? Have you decided to give more insults? Maybe talk about how I’m a shitty friend?”  
  
Jackie: “No, no, I, um..... I-I want to apologize, about earlier.”  
  
Mae: “Huh?”  
  
Jackie: “Look, I thought you were some big asshole in Bea’s life that tried to drag her down.... but the way she defended you from me, I can tell she sees some good in you.”  
  
Mae: “Some good?”  
  
Jackie: “You’re still a jerk at times, I won’t let off for what you did.... but maybe I was wrong about you being an total asshole. You make Bea happy at times, like the time at Fort Lucenne Mall.”  
  
This was surprising to the cat. A genuine brow quirked at hearing this.  
  
Mae: “Beabea told you about that?”  
  
Jackie: “Yeah, she told me what happened. You climbed up to the top and controlled the fish fountain, spraying everyone you saw and making Bea die laughing.”  
  
Mae: “Heh, she always smiles when I do the god impression. I didn’t know that still made her laugh.”  
  
Jackie: “You kidding me? She was laughing trying to tell me the story.”  
  
With a smile of her own, she gave a sigh as she looked the cat in the eyes.  
  
Jackie: “You gave her a reason to smile, to feel like herself again. Just.... watch yourself, I don’t want to see Beatrice cry again. If she does and it’s your fault, I’m going to beat the shit out of you.”  
  
Mae: “Well, like I said before, I’m doing something right. I want Bea to be happy as well.”  
  
A nod of acknowledgement was all Jackie gave as she looked to Bea’s car. Time to wrap this up.  
  
Jackie: “I think it’s time for you to get back. Bea hates waiting sometimes.”  
  
Mae: “Ok, ok, bye!”  
  
With that, she was off to Bea’s car, a worried look that Bea might leave without her. Jackie could only chuckle a little at the cat’s hurrying pace.   
  
Jackie: ‘She’s an asshole, but maybe she’s a good person.... I guess.’  
  
Once Mae was in the truck, she and Beatrice started to leave the town to home. The air was slightly thick between the two after the incident in the alley. Mae felt nervous due to the silence, slightly fidgety, even her tail wrapped around herself.   
  
Mae: “Um, Beabea?”  
  
Bea: “Hm?”  
  
Mae: “Am....Am I in trouble?”  
  
Bea opened her mouth to speak, but a sigh was all that came out. She wasn’t sure herself.  
  
Bea: “I don’t know, I’ll need to get call someone when I get back to my house.... how are you holding up?”  
  
Mae: “Ok, I guess, I’m still sorry for not telling you.”  
  
Bea: “It’s ok, but you could’ve told me about this.”  
  
Mae: “How? Just tell you and hope for the best?”  
  
Again, Bea couldn’t even comprise a counter to that. Mae did have a good point right there.  
  
Bea: “Ok, fair point, but I could’ve been reasonable...... Come by the Ol’ Pickaxe though, we meet everyday to talk. So I’ll see you there, ok?”  
  
Mae: “.... Ok.”  
  
It went back to silence again, but it wasn’t painfully awkward. Laying back in her seat, she curled up as comfortable as possible. As she fell asleep, stars popped out from the clouds above.  
  
=====  
  
Slowly waking from her slumber, Mae blinked a bit as she saw that she was staring at the ceiling. She realized that it was her house ceiling, since her round window was next to the bed she was in.   
  
Mae: ‘I must have passed out during the drive home. What a night, geez.’  
  
With a lean forward, she gathered herself before trying to remove her shoes from the cold floor. She swore that it was after her, waiting to get her one day. Once the shoes were on her feet, she went over to the laptop, she saw that she had two messages, one from Gregg and the other from Bea.

**BeatriceSantello** : Hey Mae, I want you to come over to the 'Ol Pickaxe to talk. It's very important and since you wanted to know more, I'll explain to you. But since I'm telling you this, I need to know when, well.... this happened. See you at the Pickaxe.  
  
Mae: ‘Ok, I guess forgetting about yesterday isn't going to be a thing. I hope she’s ok.’  
  
Checking that off her mental list, she soon moved the pizza clicker to Gregg’s icon.  
  
**GreggRulz25** : hey man! at the snalcon today, very bored, crap falcon shood be it’s new name. see you later dude!  
  
Mae smiled and rolled her eyes at the comment. She was, and always is, glad to see the posts Gregg sent. She allowed Gregg to move on and try his best to be a good person for Angus. She didn’t want to ruin their plan or future.

Mae: “He's such a good person... he deserves Gregg."  
  
Once the computer was off, she made her way down to the kitchen to grab a quick bite. She didn't see her mom there, guess she was up at the church right now. So she grabs a biscuit from the breadbox, her jacket and hat before leaving the house. As she took a bite while walking down the street, she noticed the funny taste of the biscuit. She knew that she would need blood soon.  
  
Mae: ‘Guess last night took a bit from me, geez. I hope Bea’s ok.’   
  
Devouring the biscuit in not time at all, she found herself on the street that led to the church and Lori Meyers. Going up the steps, she soon made her way up to where Lori was, seeing the window to the hidden room slightly opened. Once to the window, she got inside and saw that her little stepsister. The little mouse was huddled up in the blankets and pillows, the makeshift heater rumbling a bit. A smile came on Mae’s face as she made her way over.  
  
Mae: "Hey Lori."  
  
A twitch came to the mouse, who turned to look to her. A smile appeared on her face.  
  
Lori: “H-Hey Mae, how are you doing?"   
  
Mae: "Um, kinda ok, last night was something, you?”  
  
Lori gave a yawn as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
Lori: “Tired, but I'm doing better than yesterday. W-What happened last night?”  
  
Mae: “It’s.... complicated. I’ll tell you later.”  
  
Lori: “Oh, o-ok.”  
  
Mae: “Hey, don’t worry about it. It’s not a big issue.”  
  
She could see the mouse was a little nervous. With a wrap of her arms, she gave Lori a caring hug. A smile formed on Lori as she gave a small giggle and returned the hug.  
  
Lori: “Thanks Mae.”  
  
Mae: “No problem, I am taking care of you now, so I need to be a good big sister...step-sister."  
  
Lori: "Y-Yeah, I'm glad you and G-Gregg made this room h-home. H-How did you guys m-make the heater?"  
  
Mae: "Oh, that piece of junk? We basically had to look up what a heater looked like, search the scrapyards at night and finally put it together. We used so much duct tape and welding crap to hold that thing together. Thank whatever god Germ had the stuff for us. Gregg basically lit the tip of his tail on fire because he dropped the torch."  
  
She couldn’t help but laugh a little. God, Gregg could be ridiculous at times. Lori, on the other hand, gave a worried look.  
  
Lori: "I-Is he ok?"  
  
Mae: "Yeah, it only scorched his fur and blackened it. He does have a bit of bandage on the tip of his tail. Overall, he's ok and we finished the heater."  
  
Seeing Lori smile, Mae slowly got up, unwrapped her tail from Lori’s and went to the window.  
  
Mae: "I'll be back later with someone, but you might not want to freak out, ok?"  
  
Lori: "W-Why?”  
  
Mae: “Uh...it's rather complicated, but she'll-"  
  
Lori: “Oh, so you're bringing your girlfriend over?"  
  
Aaaaaand Mae’s face started heating up now.  
  
Mae: "I-I'm going to go now, bye!"  
  
After losing her blush, Mae jumped to the ground and went to the Snack Falcon. As she opened the door, she saw Gregg balancing a pencil on his snout. Mae slowly walked up to the counter as Gregg's ears perked up, the pencil falling.  
  
Gregg: "Hey Mae! How's it going?"   
  
Mae couldn’t believe how his plain face lighting up and smiling, tail swaying faster. Like Mae said, there was a little bit of bandaging on the tip.  
  
Mae: “It's going, usual stuff. How have you been?”  
  
Groaning came from the fox as his smile faded. Face planting on the countertop.  
  
Gregg: "Been bored."  
  
Gregg: "Angus and I are planning on what to do about Bright Harbor. How's your little stepsister doing?"  
  
Mae: "Lori's doing ok, the heater's working alright, the blankets and pillows are comfortable enough. I make sure to bring her food, something she might like. After she eats, I would sometimes tell her one of my granddad's stories. She likes to hear them while laying in that bed, it calms her down."  
  
Gregg raised his face from the glass, a caring smile on his face.  
  
Gregg: "I can't blame her, she did run away from the orphanage to you. She needs someone to look up to right now. I'm glad that I was able to help provide warmth and a way to keep her comfortable, she needs that stuff and you as a big sister."   
  
Wiping her eyes a bit, Mae nods as she placed her hand into her jacket pocket. She didn't want to cry right now, she cried a lot already. $10 came out of her pocket with her hand.  
  
Mae: “Yeah, she's a good kid. I don't want to see anything happen to her. What will ten dollars get the kid to eat?"  
  
Gregg: "Hmm....I think I can get her a sub and a Fiascola, discounting it for you since you are trying to take care of her."  
  
Mae: "Thanks Gregg, it helps a lot."  
  
As Gregg went around to make the lunch for Lori, Mae looked at the Snack Falcon around her. She didn't like it that the Snack Falcon took away the Food Donkey, but she couldn't really stop the town from changing a lot. She kinda hated it though. She was startled by the plunk of a plastic bag. Gregg arrived with the food.  
  
Gregg: "So. What do you think of the weather?"  
  
Mae: "Ok, I guess. Not much to talk about there really...”  
  
With a thought on the topic, a smile smeared her face.  
  
Mae: “Too bad you didn’t get struck by lightning.”  
  
Smiling, Gregg joined in.   
  
Gregg: “Too bad you didn’t turn into a snowman.”  
  
Mae: ”Too bad you didn’t swallow your pencil.”  
  
Gregg: ”Too bad you didn’t get hit by a car!”  
  
Mae: “I'll miss you guys after winter."   
  
Mae gave a sad smile, grabbing the bag and placing the $10 bill onto the counter. Taking the bill, Gregg placed it into the register and gave $5 back, ears folded down and tail swaying less.   
  
Gregg: "Yeah, I know what you mean dude, I'm going to miss you too."  
  
Giving Gregg a hug, Mae soon left the Snack Falcon and went to find Bea. A final thought leaving Mae’s mind.   
  
Mae: ‘Hopefully Bea will be alright with this.’  
  
=====  
  
Rubbing her eyes, Bea groaned as she tried to keep awake, chewing on a toothpick. She knew that she stopped smoking for Mae's sake, but she didn't know it would have this bad of a side effect to her. After last night though, she couldn’t even register if it was real or not. Her head hated her and she didn’t want to stay in that store any longer.   
  
Bea: ‘Where the hell is Mae anyway?’  
  
Right on que, Mae came through the door of the small shop, holding onto her hat and a plastic bag. She took off her hat and jacket before heading over to Bea.   
  
Bea: ‘Finally.’ _  
_  
Her head soon looked to the cat, a little curious to the bag.  
  
Mae: “Hey Bea! Sorry I'm late, had to grab a few things from the Snack Falcon."  
  
Bea: "I thought you hated the Snack Falcon, Mae?"  
  
Mae: "It's more of a grudge. But even I need to get my fix from somewhere, and I can't really just go to the Food Donkey."  
  
Bea: "That's a good point.”  
  
She soon got out from behind the counter, a toothpick in her mouth.  
  
Bea: “Well, as I said before, I would explain everything to you, but you tell me what happened to you."  
  
Mae: "Ok, but can we go somewhere quick? I need to get this stuff to someone."  
  
Bea: “Why? What's in the bag that's so important?"  
  
Mae: "Just trust me, ok? It's very important to get this to who I need to get it to."  
  
Sighing, Bea pinched the bridge of her snout. She didn't want to deal with this, but knew that if she wanted to know what happened, she had to keep her cool.  
  
Bea: "Fine, just... fine. Let's just go drop off this... stuff to this special person of yours."  
  
Nodding, Mae soon got her jacket and hat back on. She knew that Bea was not in the happiest mood at the moment, or at all, but she had to gain Bea's trust again. Mae knew how to at least get some of it back.   
  
Mae: ‘I just hope that she would be ok with Lori.’  
  
Leaving the store with Mae, Bea sighed as she chewed on the toothpick, locking the door behind her before turning to her friend.  
  
Bea: “Alright. Lead the way, wherever we’re going.”  
  
Leading Bea down the sidewalk, Mae lead her to the steps and walked halfway up them to the church. She watched as the snow fell lightly onto them and the steps, shining in the light of the slowly setting sun. It was going to be slippery.  
  
Bea: “So, why did you want me to follow you to the church? Is someone up here that you want to help or just goof off?”  
  
Mae: "We aren't heading to the church or goofing off. This is important.”  
  
Bea: “Sorry, I’m tired as hell. Where are we going then?”  
  
Mae: “Watch your head."  
  
Before Bea could ask why, Mae soon ran and jump onto the lamppost and then the power lines. The croc was wide eyed at what her friend was doing, the toothpick nearly falling from her teeth. Sadly, it broke when she gritted her teeth.  
  
Bea: "What the hell are you doing!?"  
  
Mae: "Going the way I'm going! Come on, it's up here, unless you want me to find a ladder so you can climb up here or something?”  
  
Bea's lower eyelid twitched at how stupid this was. She couldn't even imagine how stupid it was that Mae would still do this. The cat was going to get arrested for this stupid stunt! A grumble and sigh was all she could give.  
  
Bea: "Fine, fine, but I am not getting arrested for this! This is all on your head Mae Borowski!"  
  
Mae: "I can deal with that!"  
  
After that arguement was over, Bea watched as Mae disappeared behind the concrete balcony. Now she was out in the open. Alone, in the cold, waiting for her friend who was a vampire.  
  
"Why the hell am I doing this? I should be questioning her right now.”  
  
While placing together a question for Mae once this was done, she pulled out another toothpick and placed it in her teeth. They didn’t really help much for her. God, she wished she had a cigarette. She was soon surprised by a rope ladder that looked like it was made by a 6-year-old. A look up gave her a glimpse of Mae.  
  
Bea: "What the hell?"  
  
Mae: "Come on, Bea! We're waiting on you!"  
  
A quirk of a brow was all she gave as she climbed the ladder. It was so wobbly, how did she not fall and die right now?  
  
Bea: “We? What do you mean?”  
  
Instead of an answer, she was shown an opened window, the ladder hooked up to the inside of the room. Once inside the room, she could feel a difference in temperature before closing the window. She gave Mae a look as she was about to question her as to why she was there, until she was shushed by Mae quickly. A look of worry was on the cat’s face.  
  
Mae: "Be quiet, she hasn't had a good night since yesterday, so keep your voice low."  
  
Bea: "Who, Mae? Who would I need to keep quiet for?"  
  
Sighing at the reply, Mae slowly moved the blanket a bit to reveal who. Beatrice, who had tired, annoyed eyes, gained a wide eyed and surprised look to seeing none other than Lori Meyers. The little mouse was fast asleep and snoring quietly in the pile of blankets and pillows.  
  
Mae: “This is who.”  
  
Bea: "Why is she here? Doesn't she stay at the orphanage??"  
  
Mae: "She ran away because she didn't want to be around that place. I found her at my doorsteps one night and brought her in my room."  
  
Bea: "What about the orphanage? What if you got arrested?”  
  
Mae: "For what?? Trying to keep her safe from the cold and dark!?"   
  
She flinched as Lori shifted in the small bed. Relaxing only when Lori settled down, a sigh was all that came out as she rubbed her face.   
  
Mae: “Yes, I get it, but she doesn't have a mother, a home, anything..... I took her in under my care and made this room comfortable for Lori. I got her these blankets and pillows, the food, hell, I even helped to make that heater you see now!"   
  
She pointed out every item she had mentioned. Surprised by it all, Bea didn't realize that Mae would do all this just for one person.   
  
Bea: "So, why do all this for Lori? You and her havent known each other for long.”  
  
Mae: “Why not? She's a friend of mine, we hung out and she's not the only one who has problems. So I'm paying her back with more."  
  
Bea: “Like?”  
  
At this question, Mae slowly placed her left hand on Lori's head before rubbing it. She smiled as she was rewarded with a mumble.   
  
Mae: “Being a big sister, helping her, even making sure that she's going to be ok when I'm not around."   
  
A warm smile forms as she continued to rub Lori’s head. Bea just looked at the two speechless, a smile growing on her lips as well. Carefully moving, she sat down next to Mae, who had moved a bit away from Lori.  
  
Bea: “So, you're basically her big sister?"  
  
Mae: "Yep."  
  
She twitched as an arm went around her waist. A look allowed her to see Bea giving a simple hug. A blush formed on the cat’s face.  
  
Bea: "I'm glad to know that you have some responsibility. Guess you can take care of something that needs maintaining.”  
  
Hearing the teasing, Mae nudged The croc with a blushing grump on her face.   
  
Mae: "Oh come on! Give me a break, if I know how to take care of myself, I know how to take care of a kid."

Bea chuckled a bit at Mae, a smile on her face and an arm around her friend. She never smiled like she had in a long time, after her mom passed, she lost the real happiness she had. Beatrice was glad to see that Mae was, and still is, a good person. With that in mind, Bea decided to let go of the cat and close her eyes, taking a nap after the day beforehand. She’ll question Mae when she wakes up.


	4. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Mae to become a vampire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is Chapter Four revamped for the series! I’m sorry these are coming out so slow, it’s different revamping than it is writing. Hope you are all still waiting for more, once this is done, I’ll be able to continue writing for real!

Slowly opening her eyes, Bea groaned as she felt slightly groggy from her nap, faint chatter getting louder as she woke up. A couple feet from where she napped, she saw the blurry figures of Mae and Lori, their chatter coming in as she sat up.  
  
Lori: “B-Bea’s A hunter???”  
  
Mae: “Yes, but calm down. She’s not going to hurt anyone.”  
  
Lori: “I-I hope so, you’re a g-good person Mae.”  
  
Mae: “Thanks Lori, it helps.”  
  
The two stopped once Bea gave an audible groan, making the two jump.  
  
Mae: “O-Oh, hey Bea. How did you sleep?”   
  
She slowly sat back down with Lori, who sat on the blankets and pillows. Beatrice however, gave her head a rub due to the sucky drawback.  
  
Bea: “Ugh, terrible...anyone got anything I can chew on?”  
  
Giving the two a look, Lori shuffled a hand through her pockets. A lollipop and some gum was all she had.  
  
Lori: “U-Um, I have a f-few pieces of gum and a-a lollipop.”  
  
Bea: “I’ll take the lollipop, gum only gets stuck in my teeth.”   
  
After taking the lollipop, she unwrapped the plastic before popping the sugary confection into her mouth, the stick poking out from the front. She gave a content sigh as she tasted the flavor, better than what she was using before.  
  
Bea: ”Huh.”  
  
Mae: “Something wrong?”  
  
Bea: “No, just... This is a lot better than a toothpick.”   
  
Lori: “W-Why would you need a t-toothpick.”  
  
Bea: “I’m kicking my cigarette habit, which is turning out to be utter shit for me.”  
  
Lori: “O-Oh, yeah, never was one f-for smoking, tried once.”  
  
Bea: “You smoked? When?”  
  
The little mouse decided to take a sip of her soda out of boredom.  
  
Lori: “W-When I was 12. I-I only did it once though.”  
  
Bea: “Good point to stop. It’s been hell for me.”  
  
After that, they all just look at each other in silence. The silence was thick and it was getting pretty awkward. Lori soon picked up her sandwich and started to eat again, having placed it down when Mae talked. Mae was the first to break the silence.  
  
Mae: “Um....you wanted to talk to me about....something important.”  
  
Blinking, Bea gave a nod, removing the lollipop from her mouth.  
  
Bea: “Yeah, I want you to tell me everything, from the moment you became a vampire to now.”  
  
She placed the lollipop back where it was as she waited patiently. Mae felt her heart pace faster, a little bit of sweat forming until she wiped it off.  
  
Mae: “Well, might as well get on with it then. We better get comfortable then.”  
  
She soon heads over to a locker by the door to the deeper parts of the room. Reaching in, she pulls out two pillows and walks back over to Bea, handing her the pillow before sitting on her pillow next to her friend.  
  
Mae: “So....the beginning?”  
  
Bea: “Yeah, when did it all start?”  
  
Mae: ”That beginning, ok..... It was three days before I left college-“  


 

==={Flashback Start}===

  
Mae was not alright.  
  
She kept seeing shapes when she wasn’t focused or even when she dozed. The shapes of people, or at least she thought were people, even the world itself were shapes. She needed something familiar, so she went to the public library, mainly to the scary story section.  
  
Mae: ”W-Where is it?”    
  
She looked through each shelf with trembling hands, searching each one with it. Due to her state, the titles were blocky and hard to make out, making it difficult to find. That was until a familiar title slipped over her hand, the book’s blocky title turning into words.  
  
Mae: “Longest Night, perfect!”  
  
With the book in hand, she slid down the book shelf with her back on it into a sitting position before opening the book, her smile appearing as the words show. As she read her favorite story, the world started to melt around her, the shapes disintegrating and her mind clearing. She always felt familiarity with reading the books she knew from her childhood as well as a calm feeling. It made her feel at home, but it was only limited.  
  
Mae: ‘I better get back to my dorm.’  
  
Once that thought was put out there, she closed the book and places it away in the empty slot. As she made her move to leave, she soon spotted... something old. There was an old book close to the book she placed back, the binding had no title and the leather looked worn out.  
  
Mae: “What the eff?”  
  
Looking to the book with curiosity, She slowly pulls the book out of the slot slowly. On closer inspection, she saw the book was very old, the cover had torn spots where leather was missing, the letters used to look like they were inked in and even a couple burn marks. Upon opening it, she found that the pages were old and brown, ready to crumble and the words were an ancient writing, but there was something that caught her eye. Inside the pages, a slot was cut out, and inside that slot was a glass ball with a strange, red liquid, which almost pulsed with a glow.  
  
Mae: “Woah, no wonder this is heavy. Wonder what this ball is?”  
  
Scooping the ball up carefully in her right hand, she examined the orb for some clue to what it was. As she was though, the small orb trembled a little before, with a crack, the glass orb slightly popped and the contents spilled onto her hand, dropping the book.   
  
Mae: ‘Shit! Get off get off!!’  
  
Shaking her hand, she started to hyperventilate a little as the liquid didn’t come off, but instead absorbed into her hand. Covering her mouth with the other hand, she tried to calm herself down as she looked her hand over.  
  
Nothing seemed to happen.  
  
Calming her breathing to the point she wouldn’t choke, she grabbed the ancient book and placed it back in the slot. It scared her to all hell now.  
  
Mae: “It’s ok, it’s ok, nothing.... nothing seems wrong.... I-I’m ok.”  
  
She kept reassuring herself as she left the library and back to her dorm.  
  
——————  
  
It was late at night, Mae was in her dorm room, curled up on the small couch that came with each room. She felt like she was dying. Her skin felt like it was on fire, but also freezing, like she was having a fever or the flu. Her eyes were bloodshot, her teeth hurt, and she felt very thirsty. Nothing helped to bring the feeling down, not even cough medicine.  
  
As Mae steadied her breathing, which was heavy, she opened one eye to stare at the ceiling.   
  
Mae: ‘What’s.... happening to me? Why do I feel like this??’  
  
Those were her only thoughts as she soon got up, sluggishly walking to her bathroom with her tail dragging behind. Once she was inside, she splashed some cold water onto her face from the sink, looking to herself in the mirror. Her face looked like utter hell.  
  
Mae: “What’s going on? Why am I so-.”   
  
It was soon cut off as a wave of nausea hit her, nearly causing her to collapse to the tiled floor. God, it was like the time she drank her first beer, but with the worst hangover. Pulling herself back up, she took careful breaths as she looked in the mirror, groaning as her teeth felt ready to pop out.  
  
She soon tasted blood.  
  
Wide eyed with fear, she stared at the mirror before she pulled back he upper lip with a trembling hand. Right there, she watched as her two fangs extend out from her gums and sharpen. As this was happening, she watched with horror as her already red eyes started to glow in the dim light of the bathroom, causing her to back up against the door.  
  
Mae: ‘What’s happening to me!?’  
  
She pawed at her face as she stared at the changes. Panic was the only thing in her mind.  
  
Mae: “W-Why is this happening? How can this be?? I-I-.”   
  
Soon, a thought came to her mind. The only thing that could’ve caused this was what happened with-.  
  
Mae: ‘The book in the library.’  
  
——————  
  
Now in the middle of the night, Mae had to make a makeshift cloak as she sneaked back to the library, keeping to the side of the sidewalk until she arrived. She was glad that it was still open, pushing the door open just as it started to rain. Thunder rumbled in the background that caused her to jump a bit.  
  
Mae: ‘Guess I have an excuse for this thing.’  
  
Picking at the cloak, she soon walks inside to find the librarian, a female bear that looked in her 30s, ready to close up before walking up to her. She had to be careful not to let the bear see her changes.  
  
Mae: “H-Hello? Can I get some help?”   
  
Gazing up from the computer, the librarian gained a look of confusion from the attire.  
  
Librarian: “Sorry, we’re about to close up for tonight.”  
  
Mae: ”Please? It’ll be quick, just a book skim and I’ll be out of your hair.”  
  
Sighing, the librarian tapped away at the computer. Might as well get some extra time for this.  
  
Librarian: “Library card?”  
  
Smiling, Mae hands the bear her library card.  
  
Mae: “I-I promise I’ll be quick!”  
  
Librarian: “Yeah, just make sure to put the book back when you’re done. I don’t want to be here either.”   
  
Scanning the card, she hands it back before giving a question.  
  
Librarian: “What’s with the cloak?”  
  
Mae: “It’s starting to rain.”  
  
Librarian: “Raining? It wasn’t doing that a while ago.”  
  
Mae: “I checked the weather earlier, but I didn’t have an umbrella to use.”  
  
Librarian: “Well, just make sure to take your hood off, ok?”  
  
Walking away, she unfurled the hood on her head as she enters the section that she found the ancient book in. As she searched the shelves, she was bewildered as the book was gone, an empty slot to where the book was. Searching with her hand, she didn’t find anything in the empty slot before pulling her arm out.   
  
Mae: “H-How is it gone? It was here when I left??”  
  
Looking around the section, she heads into the back before examining herself in the mirror wall in the library. She checked her fangs, wincing at the sharpness of them, then she checked her eyes, pulling the hood over to watch the faint glowing red dots from under the cover, not to mention the thirst she had.  
  
Mae: “What am I going to do?”   
  
With a frown, she head back over to the librarian, gave her a wave before leaving the library and back to her dorm, rain falling hard.

As she arrived at the college, Mae soon picked up a scent, her stomach growling as she followed the scent almost on automatic. Making her way through the halls, she soon arrived at the infirmary, the door closed but unlocked, so she enters the room to locate the scent. Inside, the room looked like that of a school nurse room with a few medical equipment and a table with a fridge, which she moved towards. Her conscience seemed to phase in and out as she did, only remembering a few things.  
  
A shuffle.  
  
A metallic and sweet taste.  
  
A feeling of content.  
  
As her consience came back, Mae was sitting on the floor, something plastic in her mouth. Taking out the object, she was shocked as she saw that it was an empty IV bag with faint blotches of blood inside, her hand shakily moved to her mouth to find the crimson liquid on her lips. She ran back to her dorm and never came out for the rest of the night.  
  
==={Flashback End}===  
  
Mae: “After that, I looked up the signs on my phone and yep, I was a vampire. I realized I wouldn’t be able to cope with my mind breaking and that episode. So I packed my things and left after two days.”   
  
Mae sighed as she finished her story, hugging her legs to her chest and her tail around herself. The croc pulled the nearly finished lollipop out to ask a question.  
  
Bea: “Did you... hurt anyone?”  
  
Mae: ”No, I was so worried though, I thought I was going to.”  
  
Bea: ”Holy shit, you really had to hold back on your urges.”   
  
Mae: “Less that and more that I might hurt someone.”   
  
Now in silence again, Lori was nervously sipping on her soda before coughing. Silence sucked like, a lot. She was the first to speak up.  
  
Lori: “S-So that’s how it happened?”  
  
Mae: “Yeah....any idea what it might be Beabea?”  
  
Hearing the nickname, Bea hummed as she scratched her chin in thought.   
  
Bea: “I’m not sure either, but I guess that’s another thing to add to the list of questions for tonight.”  
  
Lori: “Q-Questions?”  
  
Mae: “For what?”   
  
Switching her gaze to the two, she sighs before standing up, her tail slinking with her.  
  
Bea: “I’m taking you to meet with someone. I need to get this to him and I dunno, maybe he can answer this dilemma?”  
  
Mae: “Who?”  
  
Bea: “It’s a bit complicated, but you’ll see him soon.”  
  
Lori: “W-Will Mae be ok after?”   
  
Looking over to the mouse, Bea opened her mouth to answer, but slowly closed it up at seeing Lori’s posture. Tail wrapped around herself, a slight nervous tremble, even her grip on the cup was tightened. All she did was sigh.  
  
Bea: “I’m not sure Lori, but I’ll try to vouch for Mae if anything happens.”  
  
Gaining a more nervous look, Lori looked to her friend before developing a slight stern look. Turning her head back to Bea, Lori soon stood up and looked up at the croc.   
  
Lori: “I-I want to come along.”  
  
Eyes widened, the croc gained a look of surprise to the shy mouse. She couldn’t believe that Lori was willing to go.  
  
Bea: “Wait, hold it Lori. I get that you know what Mae is, but you don’t-.”  
  
Lori: ”Y-Yes I do! I’m involved in this a-as well, not just Mae. I kept h-her secret, been around her a-a lot and I...I-I even gave her my blood!”  
  
Bea: “You what!?”   
  
She immediately stood up to look at the mouse with the widest-eyed look she could give, the stick of the pop coming out of her mouth. Lori was scared by the quick action, but composed herself a bit. Bea was scary as hell when she wanted to.  
  
Bea: “When did this happen??”  
  
Mae: “It happened a couple days before the ghost stuff started.”  
  
Bea gave a sigh, rubbing her face with her hands. This was all giving her a slight headache now that the lollipop in her mouth. Her gaze soon went to Lori.  
  
Bea: “Ugh, fine! Can we stop by the Ol’ Pickaxe before we go then?”  
  
Lori: “W-Why?”  
  
Bea: “I need more lollipops for this. I’m getting a headache.”  
  
Mae: “We’re leaving? Who are we meeting??”  
  
Another sigh was all that came out as one name was told.  
  
Bea: “Nightwalker.”  
  
**=======  
**  
As the three made their way through the street, Bea was wearing her black cloak, Mae was wearing her brown cloak and Lori was wearing her jacket hood over her head. The snow lightly fell and covered their heads as they made their way to the woods where Bea met Nightwalker. Lori had a hard time keeping up, so the two adults kept a slow pace as they moved through the trees. They finally made it to the spot that Nightwalker and Bea met in person.  
  
Gazing to the surrounding area, Beatrice pulled her hood off, a lollipop in her mouth and cold breath coming out. There were still footprints from where she and Nightwalker were standing.  
  
Bea: “Ok, we’re here.”   
  
Feeling a nervous cramp in her stomach, Mae looked to the surrounding area with arms around herself. The area seemed to give her the same feeling as before. Trees glitching to shapes and back.  
  
Mae: “Y-Yeah, we are.”   
  
Lori: “A-Are you ok Mae?”   
  
Mae: “Ugh... not really. I feel sick.”  
  
After that, she cringed inwardly like she was ready to throw up. Nothing came out, but her stomach growled loudly. Bea’s face hardened as she made sure to keep a hand on her sword hilt. She wished she didn’t have to if need be.  
  
Bea: “When was the last time you had blood?”  
  
Mae: “A-A couple days ago, but I don’t know why I’m hungry now?”  
  
Bea: “That’s because you used most of your strength to beat the eff out of that Hollow. Can you hold back until later?”  
  
Mae: “It’s not like I’m dying...... B-But everything is turning to sh-shapes...k-kinda.”  
  
The croc gave a slight worrying frown to hearing this. Even if it was her friend, she needed to be alert.  
  
Bea: ”How bad is it, one to ten.”  
  
Mae: ”Uh.....solid four.”    
  
Mae: “I-It’s just that I s-saw you and him here the one n-night and...geez.”  
  
She felt like crap still. Her stomach gave a grumbling noise. Bea gave the cat a worrying look. She hated seeing Mae like this.  
  
Bea: “Ok, um.... hold on a moment.”  
  
She soon heads over to a tree, looking through a small satchel she had hidden under the cloak. Taking some deep breaths, Mae soon felt something on her side. When she looked, she smiled at seeing Lori giving her a comforting hug before returning it. Slowly, Mae started to calm down, her tail wrapping around Lori’s to help her calm down.  
  
Mae: “Thanks kid.”   
  
Lori: “You’re welcome.”  
  
Smiling, Lori backed up from Mae and unraveled her tail, but holding Mae’s hand.Seeing the comfort and care that the two gave each other, Bea smiled a little to keep it unnoticed from the two.   
  
Bea: ‘They really do act like sisters, it’s kinda cute.’  
  
Letting that thought set in, the croc blushed before patting her cheeks. She had to focus and-.  
**  
Clank!  
**  
Swiftly turning to the sound, Beatrice soon saw that a rusted pole was close to a rock, a scroll attached to it by a string. Making her way over to it, she pulls the scroll off the string before opening it, reading it carefully. It gave her a look of worry. Mae decided to keep her voice down after that.  
  
Mae: “What does it say?”  
  
Blinking, Beatrice started to whisper the writing out.   
  
Bea: “Beatrice, if you are reading this, then we can’t meet tonight, someone is watching me in the night, head home, wait til morning to meet. From Nightwalker.”  
  
Lori: “I-It’s not safe here then??”   
  
Lori started to shake a little as she looked around rapt the woods. Mae gave the mouse a quick squeeze.  
  
Mae: “Hey, hey, it’s ok. You’re safe with us, ok?”

She gave a small smile of reassurance. Looking to the two before the scroll, Beatrice started to think of a solution for now. She needed to stay somewhere for the night as well as Lori. She would need to rely on the only friend there. Her gaze went to Mae.  
  
Bea: “Mae?”

Mae: “Yeah?”

Bea: “We aren’t safe to be here.... is it ok to lay low at your house for tonight?”


End file.
